Meet Scott's sister Sam
by graces101
Summary: Derek holds a pack movie night and feelings are revelaed thanks to Stiles blabbing. Unfortunately not Sterek. [Derek/OFC] For Wolflover1989. Strong language. Awesome Stiles


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 17 today, I can FINALLY drive yay!**

**I am strictly Sterek, I mean Stiles and Derek all the way but my friend Wolflover1989 asked me to write a story for her and I loved the idea she gave me so I couldn't say no.**

**This is what she gave me:**

**Facts **

**Im scotts sister **

**Best friend with Stiles,Lydia,,alia and Kira.**

**I have a huge crush on Derek, **

**im 18 in the story.**

**Plot: Derek holds a pack movie night and feelings are revelaed thanks to stiles blabbing...u can go from there:D**

**So your welcome and Enjoy :-)**

It's so good to be home. I spent the last 2 years in DC with my grandparents and I loved it there but I'm happy to be back home, with my mum, with my brother Scott and all my friends. And yes that's includes Derek, or as Stiles calls him 'Sourwolf'.

"The usual Sam?" Scott asked. We were in my favourite coffee shop that I have missed so much, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Alison and Kira were all there.

"Oh my God, you're the best brother in the world" I sighed, yesterday was a day full of traveling, I was exhausted.

Scott grinned and went to get my coffee, I really missed Scott, he was my rock when our dad left and it really brought us closer together. You'd think the whole my brother is a werewolf thing would freak me out but honestly I think it really suits him, it brought him out of his shell, I'm so proud of him.

"So Sam, met any cute men when your were away?" Lydia asked teasingly.

"No, nobody special" I replied. Which is true, sort of. I met a lot of men when I was there but there has only ever been one guy for me, unfortunately he barley knows my name and refers to me as Scott's sister.

"Oh come on, with your looks, there must have been someone" Allison whined.

"Guy's stop pestering her, it's okay sweetie, I'm here for you" Stiles said sarcastically while hugging me closely. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Here you go" Scott said handing me my drink

"Thanks, so how's Derek these days" I mentioned subtly "Is he and Jenifer still together" I asked

"No, they broke up a few days after you left" Kira informed me, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"We would love to stay and chat but some of us have a class to get to" Scott hugged me "So glad your home Sam"

"Me too" I smiled back. Everyone left apart from Stiles who was looking at me with a smug look.

"What?" I asked, he grinned "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked angrily.

"Looks like someone still in love with a certain Sourwolf" Stiles teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said hiding behind my mug of coffee.

"Oh come on it's me, we both know that the reason you left was because you were in love with him but he was with Jen" Stiles pointed out.

I caved there and then "Yeah well what do you expect, after that kiss I thought he felt the same, but the next day he acted like nothing had happened" I ranted. Stiles' eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

I realised what I had just said "Well this has been a good catch up, but I'm going to go" I tried to escape

Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat "Oh no you don't, what do you mean you and Derek kissed, you never told me that" Stiles looked surprised and exited.

I sighed "It was a few weeks before I left, you were busy so he asked me to help him research something and he didn't have a computer, so for us to both see the screen we had to sit close together and when we found what we were looking for we hugged in celebration, then we … we" I blushed at the memory.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Shut up" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow, hey I may run with werewolf's but I'm still a fragile human" he complained.

"Anyway, we haven't talked about it since" I sighed

Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the coffee shop "Come on"

"Where?" I asked

"You need a girls night, I'm talking ice cream, romantic movies, tissues and all the chocolate that you can eat, also popcorn so we can throw at the screen when something romantic happens and shout "that doesn't happen in really life"" he said pulling me into the store.

"This is why you're my best friend" I breathed happily.

"Me too, but don't tell Scott, he would be heartbroken losing such a fine ass best friend like me" he joked

"I'm so glad your gay and single, you just understand me" I joked back

As promised me and Stiles spent that night eating until we couldn't move and shouting at the T.V when something romantic happened.

But I knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret so when Derek held a pack movie night and Stiles decided to play true or dare, I knew something was going to go wrong. Well as long as I don't pick dare, I'll be fine.

"Truth or dare" Stiles grinned smugly

"Truth" I whispered too scared at what he's going to say.

"Who was your first kiss?"

He is such a basted "It was um, it was a guy named Kyle" I lied

"You're lying" Scott pointed out "Why lie?"

I sighed "Because it was Derek" I admitted. Derek didn't make eye contact with me, just stared at the floor, it made me feel sick.

Everyone was shocked apart from Stiles and Derek but Stiles saved me from the questions everyone was about to ask.

"Okay, while you all process that new information, I'm going to carry on, Derek truth or dare?" he smiled. What was he up to?

"Truth" he said cautiously

"Was your break up with Jen something to do with the fact that you liked the kiss between you and Sam?" Stiles asked

There was a long pause "Dare" Derek said

Stiles' grin grew wider "I thought you may say that so, I dare you to answer my question"

"Yeah" Derek whispered

"What was that?" Stiles asked sarcastically

"Yes" he said louder "But it doesn't matter that was 2 years ago" he stated.

I was kind of sad that he's angry about it but kind of happy that I was part of the reason he and Jen broke up.

No one really wanted to play anymore, including me so we decided to watch another movie. We were all cuddled up together looking at the screen.

I sighed "I so missed you guys" I smiled

"Well the maybe you should have left" Derek whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. I could feel the angry inside me growing but I didn't want to spoil this lovely pack moment so I decided to ignore his comment.

"I've missed the closeness" I sighed again

"Well you only have yourself to blame" Derek commented again.

"Oh my God, I cant handle this, I'm just going to go, I'll see you at home Scott" I said getting my coat on and grabbing my stuff.

"That's right, walk away just like you always do" Derek commented

I turned around to meet his eyes "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged "Just that whenever something different happens, you walk away, all the way to DC last time" he commented. Everyone took the hint and all left the room to go to the sound proof room so that we could talk on our own.

"Why are you being like this?, I should be the one angry with you, you're the one who just kissed me and pretended like nothing happened" I shouted

"What are you talking about? I came to talk to you about it but when I got to you house, Scott told me you moved to DC" he shot back.

"That was weeks after, took your time didn't you?"

Derek relaxed his shoulders and sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I had a girlfriend and I was confused about my feelings for you but as soon as I realised I was in love with you I came to see you" he explained

Wait in love?

"You were in love with me?" I asked carefully

"I am, I never stopped, I tried to move on but … there wasn't anyone else that could match up to you" he explained, his eyes were on the floor.

"Same" I whispered, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?" he looked up at me

"I said same" I said louder "I'm sorry" I hugged him

"I'm sorry too"

I don't know what it was but I felt like I belonged in his arms, like I felt safe, I hadn't felt like this in a long time so I before I could stop myself I started crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah fine" before I could say anything else his lips were on mine. It was a quick kiss but after both myself and Derek were smiling so I count that as a win.

"My work here is done" Stiles sighed happily


End file.
